2,000 Years
by metrostanza
Summary: Based off of the tale "Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp" from the Arabian Nights and from the Disney movie. Look inside to see the summary.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: Hello there, readers. Alright, so here's the summary: Based off two tales of the young man, this story is the tale of Aladdin 2,000 years after the death of his original wife. Before he became married, he became immortal, and has never died since then. A clan of sorcerers who are following the evil sorcerer's dying wish chase Aladdin for as long as he is alive. However, when he meets Jasmine, nothing is the same.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue~<p>

Up above the sky was thundering, clouds rolling in the distance. As Aladdin looked up, he could feel drops of water splash lightly onto his face. He took a deep breath in, reveling in the last breath of serenity he could muster before leaving where he had to go. He knew for a fact that for the next 100 years, he would not be able to look up to the sky and sigh in relief and serenity. And with that thought, he stopped and opened his eyes to the vision in front of him.

Standing in front of him was his enemy. His land. He'd often played on the streets as a child and as he grew older, he would scavenge for food. Not because he wanted to, but because he had no money. And the only company he could afford was his mother who was often ill.

He slowly took in his surroundings: the cobblestoned street and the little shops and markets that littered the small street. There were bright, festive colors that tainted the tops of the booths, but were slightly raggedy and a bit worn from the years of use. It often smell of fruit and animal, which wasn't the most pleasant combination. There was always a crowd here, even the midst of the nighttime, when Aladdin would stroll the streets for peace. Vendors stood their place behind their booths, shouting loudly when a person walked by to sell their products.

Aladdin knew that he had to leave his home, his everything. Where he grew, where he fell in love, when he fought an evil sorcerer...

His heart panged with silent longing for his dead wife, Badroulbadour, who had passed many weeks ago. And with that final ache, he turned his back, and for the first time in his entire life, he ran not for his own life, but for her own.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

_Now_

The spicy, humid air felt comforting and warm around her. Her long, olive skinned legs were crossed at the ankles, and her long, ebony hair was rolled into a messy bun at the top of hair. With her sharp eyebrows, heart shaped face, and mischievous smile, Jasmine was oftenly mistaken at school for a popular girl, but she wasn't. In fact, she was quite the opposite, and only had one true friend, her closest friend Elizabeth, who she called Eli.

Jasmine kept her olive face tilted up to the bright blue sky, her sun glasses dimming out the bright light, and the music playing in her ears helped her deal with the longevity of tanning. Quite suddenly, she could feel her sun artificially dim out, and squinted her eyes open. Standing at her feet was her father, a tall man who was usually in a very festive mood, but right now, he looked quite serious.

"Jasmine," he said in a cool tone.

She lolled her head to one side, examining her father under her dark gaze from the sunglasses she wore.

"Mmm?" She murmured, a little too lazy to speak.

"I need you to come inside, darling. We have guests."

She sat up, drinking from her water bottle. "Can it wait, please, daddy? I really don't feel like being a social girl right now."

Her father sighed. "You'll meet them sooner or later, but it's best if you do it now."

She looked down at her bikini clad body. Really? Meet people like this? She thought to herself.

"Dad, I'm in a bikini for crying out loud. How am I supposed to meet people like this?"

"Put something on," he said, and with that, he began walking to the patio door.

"Well-"She spluttered nervously and a bit confused. She discovered her pool robe right next to the patio door and quickly adjusted to wearing it. It was dark blue, the same color as her eyes, but people rarely noticed that. She was often mistaken for having brown eyes.

If there's something you have to know about Jasmine and her history, it's that she comes from money. Her father was the CEO of a branch of pharmacy stores scattered across the United States. She lived in Miami, as she did her whole life, but planned on moving soon because of her upcoming birthday when she was turning eighteen.

Back to money subject, however, she did live in a wealthy environment. Her home was three stories high, situated in the cozy depths of Coconut Grove. She even had her own floor, which was pretty much like having her own apartment, but it's not like her large family didn't invade her personal space a lot. Because they did. Much more than she wanted.

She padded barefoot, following the sounds of her dad's footsteps. The cold tile of her room was cold, which was nice compared to the heat outside. She could hear discussion, male voices speaking in her living room.

Finally, she turned a last corner, and made it to her living room which was a cozy imitation of a Miami Beach room. White curtains, tile, white furniture, all pushed to create a large square in the center. Seated in the center couch was three men: A middle-aged man, a guy that appeared close to her age, and a little boy who seemed 5 or 6.

The middle-aged man was fairly handsome for his age. He had salt and pepper hair with some streaks of black. He had toffee colored skin, and had a tall build with dark eyes.

Her gaze fell to the young boy who appeared like the older man. He had black hair, light skin and bright hazel eyes. Then finally, she looked at the man in the middle, and her breath caught in her throat.

He was...well, he was handsome. Extremely handsome.

He had olive colored skin, with silky looking black hair that hit his shoulders. He had a tall build, and looked like he bench pressed 6 hours a day, all week.

But the thing that differed himself from the other two men was his eyes. He had brilliant blue eyes, the color of the ocean.

"Jasmine," Her father's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned her gaze to her father. "I would like you to meet Brian, Alex and Austin."

The middle aged man smiled first. He stepped forward and kissed Jasmine on the cheek. "Hello, Jasmine. I'm Brian, a friend of your fathers. If you don't mind, we'll be staying with you and your family for awhile." He shook her hand.

A while? She thought to herself. How long is exactly a while?

"No, of course I don't mind. I mean, it's not my house exactly, but um...yeah, sure, okay," She said smiling.

The little boy stepped forward and vigorously shook her hand. "Hi, Jasmine! I'm Alex! It's so nice to meet you!" He exclaimed.

Jasmine giggled to herself and shook his hand back. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, which made himself blush. "It's nice to meet you, too, Alex."

The man in the middle stepped out. He seemed to have an energy of warmth, of good nature. Jasmine wasn't sure why, but he just did. She immediately felt safe and relaxed as he shook her hand. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his warm lips meeting her cold cheek which made her feel tingly and electric. She could feel her heart pump excitedly in her chest. "Hello, Jasmine," he said in a smooth voice. His voice was like honey, rich and exotic, with a light little accent. Was that British she detected?

"H-hi," she said. Brilliant, wasn't she?

"I do wish we'll become good friends over time. After all, we'll be seeing each other often." He smiled warmly at her. Often? Yes please, she thought to herself.

Little did she know that young Austin wasn't who he claimed to be. As his arms were crossed behind his back, he vaguely rubbed a ring with glittered in the sunlight on his index finger.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

There was an awkward clearing of throats. Jasmine snapped out of her little Austin daze, and placed her eyes upon her father who was pouting at her. "Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"I said, Jasmine, that you should show Austin and Alex around while I discuss some business matters with Brian. Is that all right, or will you space out again?"

She looked down at her teal colored painted toenails, feeling embarrassed and blushed. "No, daddy, I won't."

"Good! Fantastic. Now, Brian, if you'll follow me..."

And with that, her dad and Brian disappeared, leaving her alone with a hot guy and a little boy.

She glanced at the both of them and gave a weary smile. "Uh-okay. Right. So, yeah, I'm Jasmine. And, uh...do you...know how long you're going to stay with us?" She felt like she was auditioning for a part as a front desk employee at the Ritz.

She saw Austin crack a little smirk, but it was Alex who spoke first. "Yeah! We're staying here until next summer, when Mommy comes home!"

She nodded. That's approximately 13 months. A whole entire year. Hoo-boy. Jasmine was going to need to invest in some calming pills.

"Alright then. So, if you'll follow me, and I'll uh, take you on the tour."

She showed them around, a little nervous at first, but eventually, she calmed down. Alex did most of the talking while Austin remained silent the entire time. He kept his distance, which kind of saddened Jasmine a bit. She managed to sniff herself very cool-like while Alex went into detail near the pool of how pesticides worked. She wasn't very sure of how he knew about pesticides, but she let him talk about it anyway.

She seemed to smell fine, like tanning oil and her perfume. She supposed that Austin was a more brooding-on-the-inside kind of guy. Oh well. At least he'll be nice to look at.

"When do we get to swim in the pool?" She heard Alex say. Again, she had to snap out of her Austin daze. Well, damn, she'd just met him and already he was clogging her brain cells.

"Uh-pretty much whenever you want," she said. The word "uh" seemed to become a large part of her vocabulary.

"Cool! I'll go ask daddy if I can go now!" Suddenly, he darted off into the house, screaming for his father.

Awkward silence.

Jasmine very timidly glanced over at Austin. He was examining the bird house that was perched on top in the middle of a fountain in the center of the backyard. It was white, with intricate designs dressing the long, oval shape of it. There was a little window in the middle with a hook that you could release when you wanted to. Whenever the fountain was activated, it would shoot up water sparks over the bird house, so there was always birds bathing and drinking water in her backyard. Hedges of roses and lilies was the border of her backyard, and on the left was the swimming pool.

Jasmine decided to take a seat on one of the deck chairs. That was when she realized that the sun was slowly beginning to dim. Was she really gone for that long? Suddenly, she felt a presence right next to her. Her head darted to the right, and there she was Austin seated on top of the chair right next to her.

He smiled wickedly at her, making her heart race. Yes, a man that hot smiling at you and making your heart race was possible.

His hands were behind his head, and his feet were crossed at the ankles. He raked his eyes all over Jasmine, making her want to squirm, but she held her ground. "So, your name's Jasmine, huh?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"How old are you, Jasmine?" He asked her.

"Why are you asking?" She asked, feeling a little paranoid. Pretty boy was a little creepy.

He shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation. You seemed to get along well with Alex."

She stayed quiet. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" He asked.

"I'm not used to having company other than myself." She retorted.

"Well, then, let's make the best of it, shall we? Again, I ask you: How old are you?"

"I'm turning 18 in a couple of days." She said.

He raised his eyebrows, looking a little amused. "Really, now? That's interesting."

"How about you? How old are you?" She asked him.

His eyes looked at the dimming sun, and his hands made their way back to the ring on his finger. "I'm 18."

Her eyes darted to the ring on his finger. It was a pretty simple ring: A gold band with two sapphire teardrops facing away from each other. It was pretty. "That's a nice ring you have there," she said obviously.

His eyes found their way to hers. He looked very serious now, ocean eyes looking anxious. "It was a gift from...an uncle." He seemed a little hesitant to say so.

She raised an eyebrow. "Cool."

More awkward silence.

"So, what brought you to Miami?" She asked.

Austin shrugged. "My dad's work, mostly. My mom is away right now in Australia, and our home is being knocked down to build more offices for my dad's work. That's in Georgia, so of course, it was a long drive to get here, but worth it to see a pretty face like yours."

Jasmine blushed, looking down. Her long eyelashes casted shadows on her high cheekbones. She cleared her throat. "So...are you still in high school?"

She heard him sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. But I only have to finish five more months. I was an exchange student, you see."

That made sense, with the accent and all.

Again, awkward silence.

"Look, Jasmine, I want to make something very clear to you: I never asked to come here. This is for my father's work, nothing more. Whatever the case may be, though, I really do hope we will become friends."

Was that a compliment or an insult?

"Uh...sure." She said. How could you reply to that? It was too bad he was only living there temporarily, because if he wasn't, then Jasmine would've most likely been more open to him. But something about him was off, something that wasn't coming to the surface. Whatever it was, Jasmine wasn't exactly keen to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Aladdin was panicking. He didn't know what to do. All he expected was another dull family to pass off for a year, and then he'd migrate again. He hadn't expected to see...well..._her_. At first, he couldn't believe his eyes. He thought his heart stopped, but it just kept pumping...at least, he thought it did. Maybe he'd died when he saw her, but he doubted it.

She had the same long, raven hair hair that waved itself at the tips. She had the same olive skin and delicate figure that he was just dying to touch. But however, there were differences. For one, her face was similar, but it didn't look like Badroulbadour if you looked closely. Jasmine had a mischievous smile that smirked up at one corner with perfect white teeth that glowed when she smiled. She also dark blue eyes, so dark that they looked brown if you simply glanced at them. But Aladdin had been studying people for millennia, and he could perfectly tell that she had gorgeous eyes. When her eyes met his, he could feel his old heart beat double and his breath felt like it was snatched from him.

As she took Alex and himself on the tour, he furiously began rubbing the ring on his index finger, calling for Genie. He had to wrench his eyes away from her retreating form, and didn't want to linger too long on her-

Genie popped suddenly into existence, and Aladdin sighed in relief. "Genie! What took so long?" He demanded. He was feeling a little bit antsy because her presence made him feel a little bit nervous.

Genie rolled his eyes and crossed his buff arms, his olive skin glittering as he moved. "I was in the middle of a workout, genius. Please tell me this is important before I put your name on a noose."

Aladdin narrowed his eyes at Genie. "Stop it with the attitude, Genie. You know you're not bound to me anymore, so why are you complaining?"

"Because having you _constantly _rub that damn ring of yours does not help. It's like a phone constantly going off until you're done rubbing."

Aladdin rolled his eyes and pointed ahead. "Anyways. I need you to look ahead here, Genie. Tell me what you see."

Genie looked around, lolling his head in a circular motion, making his black hair come out of its ponytail. "Uhmmm...I see a house?"

"Thank you, _genius, _I'm aware of that. I'm pointing to a person over here. The only _female _in the room."

Genie suddenly saw Jasmine and his eyes widened when he finally caught on. "Oh. _Oh. _Well, Aladdin, if you'll excuse me, I have a number to catch-"

Aladdin stopped him, marking death all over him with his eyes. "No," he growled. "I need you to tell protect her, too. Just one day, or something. Like, at school-"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Genie looked like he was licking her with his eyes.

"Go away before I beat the living pulp out of you." Aladdin muttered.

Genie grinned wickedly and poofed back out of Aladdin's life.

Jasmine continued to give the tour of her beautiful home, not even noticing that a man appeared and disappeared while she was speaking to Alex.

When they arrived at the pool, Aladdin tried to distance himself as much as possible, not really wanting to come into contact with her because he knew that if he did, a stupid question would blurt out of his mouth.

He could feel Alex run away and a shy glance directed towards himself as Jasmine made her way to a pool chair. He decided to follow her; he didn't want to look at the similar bird pool that he had seen similarly in his own home 2,000 years ago.

He sat down next to her, and he could feel her squirm a little. He looked openly over at her, and her face was casted forward, almost defiantly.

"So, your name's Jasmine, huh?" What a slick introduction, right? See? Stupid question.

She nodded once, brusquely; even almost robotically.

Another stupid question: "How old are you, Jasmine?" _Not that I'm being creepy or anything, because I totally want to have sex with you, I just don't want to get arrested for doing it with a minor, _Aladdin thought to himself.

"Why are you asking?" She asked. Well, he wasn't expecting that. She was definitely sensing a creep factor.

He shrugged, still trying to act totally cool. "Just trying to make conversation. You seemed to get along pretty well with Alex."

She stayed quiet after that, and Aladdin wanted to kick himself. He wasn't getting anywhere. He almost wished that Genie were here to make a conversation, but stopped himself. Genie was creepier than he was, and he didn't want him to pop out of nowhere and freak Jasmine out.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" He asked her. He was just being Einstein today.

"I'm not used to having company other than myself." She replied angrily. Ah. She was a smartass.

"Well, then, let's make the best of it, shall we? Again, I ask you: How old are you?" He asked gently.

"I'm turning 18 in a couple of days." She said. Aladdin raised his brows in almost disbelief at his luck. Not about the sex thing, but about other things..._Baldour was 18 when we got married, _Aladdin thought to himself. He almost couldn't believe how much time had flown, and how mankind had changed and definitely became corrupted.

"How about you? How old are you?" She asked him, challenging. He smirked to himself. _I'm 2,018 years old. Don't worry, I swear I have an ID saying otherwise. _

"I'm 18." He replied shortly._ God, I feel like Edward Cullen_, Aladdin thought. "That's a nice ring you have there," she said obviously. He could feel her eyes on him, and he just had to look at her beautiful face. Her dark blue eyes looked curious and were clearly pondering something.

He obviously wasn't going to tell her that a crazy sorcerer claimed to be his dead father's brother and gave him a ring that he'd stolen from India and that's when he first met Genie. When he'd rubbed the ring, he'd found out that the Genie was his now, but he eventually freed him, and Genie pretty much stayed his friend his whole. But, there were two...he just had to find the other one. That's why he was running. He was running away from everything: from his past, the evil sorcerer's clan, but most of all, himself. He had to find that ring before they did. He couldn't afford having them find out how to kill him.

"It was a gift from...an uncle."

That was an understatement.

"Cool." She said.

Silence. He wished he could tell her everything; he wished he could tell her that he thought she was beautiful; he wished he could tell her to run away from him, but all he ever brought was trouble. But he knew he couldn't. That wouldn't be fair.

"So, what brought you to Miami?"

Her comment made him snap back to reality, and he was thankful for that. If she hadn't, well, he most likely would've been grouchy all evening. "My dad's work, mostly. My mom is away right now in Australia, and our home is being knocked down to build more offices for my dad's work. That's in Georgia, so of course, it was a long drive to get here, but worth it to see a pretty face like yours."

_Lies, lies, lies. _Well, technically, that last fact wasn't a lie. It really was worth it to see her face. She was so beautiful.

She blushed and looked down, the sunset casting shadows on her cheeks. "So...are you still in high school?"She muttered and he had to smile at that but then sigh to make it look like he was really suffering. To be honest, he enjoyed school. He'd never gotten that kind of education when he was a child, but he'd been to school thousands of times...literally.

"Unfortunately, yes. But I only have to finish five more months. I was an exchange student, you see." He'd only been to Britain because the Evil Sorcerer's Clan (whom he referred to mentally as ESC) because they didn't do well in the cold. Plus, Britain was its own island. It was huge, and cold and raining all the time. They barely found him there.

_Barely._

He'd been there for 40 years, for God's sake. That got him thinking again about the fact that he couldn't attach himself to her, as much as it would hurt. It was only for a year. _Only a year._

"Look, Jasmine, I want to make something very clear to you: I never asked to come here. This is for my father's work, nothing more. Whatever the case may be, though, I really do hope we will become friends." He sounded ridiculously snobby, but oh well. He couldn't have her falling for him. He was bad news.

"Uh...sure," she muttered.

He wanted to sigh in relief.

He heard a door open and close, and the little pit pat of tiny feet. He turned his body and smiled when he saw Alex running towards him. He was now in his swimming trunks and running full steam ahead towards the pool.

"_BONZAI!_" He screeched and with that, he took a magnificent plunge into the pool. The lights had came on inside of the pool, making Alex look like a dark figure in the water.

"Alex, don't be out for too long. You don't want your fingers to turn into raisins," Aladdin warned.

He could barely make out Alex rolling his eyes. "My fingers won't turn into _real _raisins, they'll just resemble them."

Smart kid, he was.

"Oh yeah?"Aladdin growled playfully. He decided that he was bored, and took a huge splash into the pool. Alex was screeching and giggling and he heard Jasmine yelp. The water was cool and nice, not too cold or hot. When he surfaced, he narrowed his eyes at Alex, still keeping the lower half of his face in the pool.

He then grabbed Alex roughly and began tickling him, making him screech even louder.

"_Excuse me!" _He heard a voice yell roughly.

He immediately stopped what he was doing, and looked up, flipping his hair out of his face in the process. "Yeah?" He asked.

Jasmine stared at him, clearly fuming. If looks could kill, he'd be plaster. Her clothes were drenched. He began to laugh, and then it turned hysterical. "Might as well jump in!" Aladdin crowed.

"Jump _in?_ Are you insane, do you want me to throw a chair at your face, you idiot?"

He couldn't help the laughing that escaped. He slowly edged toward where she was. "Oh, I dunno...are you strong enough, you scary female with crazy hair?"

She turned red and actually _stomped her foot. _"I was going out tonight!" She whined.

He shrugged. "Sounds likes a personal problem."

And with that, like a lethal cat, his arm snapped out of the water, and Jasmine tumbled into the water ungracefully.

Alex and Aladdin were hysterical, whooping with laughter.

When Jasmine bobbed her head out, she went as fast as she could in water (which was not very fast) and proceeded to hit Aladdin in the chest, which actually kind of stung because he was still wearing a shirt.

When she stopped, he simply stared at her. "Are you done now?" He asked.

She flared her nostrils and crossed her arms. "Yes."

"Good!" And with that, he splashed water onto her face and that caused a whole water war to erupt in her pool.


End file.
